Complejo de rubio
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Y ese día, cuando era la ceremonia de graduación, pareció deschavetarse por completo. Kuroo no sabía si tenía una reputación, por eso hizo lo que hizo y por eso tenía la imagen que tenía. Y si llegó a tener alguna reputación, esta se esfumó inmediatamente / [One-shot KuroTsuki] Dedicado a Andy Hunter


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Haikyuu es propiedad de Furudate-sensei._

* * *

 **.**

 **Complejo de rubio**

* * *

 **.**

Todas las miradas sobre él eran las mismas. Sorprendidas, confundidas y alteradas. Cuando se acercó a sus compañeros, no fue diferente la cosa. Cuando se sentó al lado de Yaku, este tenía una mueca entre confundida y hasta asqueada. Kai, al lado de Yaku, se mantenía impasible, pero su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, y con justa razón.

Kuroo nunca había sido un chico que resaltara con algo que no fuera su altura, las calificaciones y el vóley. De ahí tenía una cara medio decente, por lo que llamaba la atención de alguna que otra chica. Pero, lo que lo arruinaba socialmente era el cabello de estropajo que tenía. Y ese día, cuando era la ceremonia de graduación, pareció deschavetarse por completo. Kuroo no sabía si tenía una reputación, por eso hizo lo que hizo y por eso tenía la imagen que tenía. Y si llegó a tener alguna reputación, esta se esfumó inmediatamente.

Su cabello enmarañado, despeinado y negro, ahora estaba teñido de rubio, lo que resaltaba las horquillas y lo dañado que estaba. Yaku sabía que Kuroo era un maniático de la limpieza, y en lo único que era descuidado era en su cabello inamovible, que incluso después de salir de la ducha, mantenía la forma que tenía. Pero ahora iba, se le zafaba un tornillo, y se lo pintaba de rubio.

Tal vez Yaku y Kai sabían la razón de su repentino cambio de look, lo cual no justificaba nada igualmente, pero sus demás compañeros de curso no lo sabían ni lo entendían. Afortunadamente, era el último día de escuela, ya después no tendrían que ver ese desastre de peluquería.

Una hora más tarde, cuando ya los de tercero tenían su diploma en las manos, y se reunieron con los menores del club de vóley, todos y cada uno de ellos dieron un respingo y ahogaron un grito nada más ver a Kuroo. Salvo Kenma, porque Kenma lo acompañaba desde casa en las mañana, así que él ya se había infartado desde antes, por lo cual Kuroo pudo deducir que si hasta _Kenma_ el inalterable se había alterado, su imagen de verdad que era desastrosa, pero a Kuroo solo le interesaba la reacción de una persona, y de verdad que se moría de ganas de verlo y querer partirse de risa.

—No está tan mal — dijo el optimista de Lev.

—¿Estas intentando verle el lado bueno a esta cosa? — dijo Yaku señalando a Kuroo —. Porque déjame decirte que no hay nada bueno de esto.

—Eres tan cruel, Yaku — se quejó Kuroo —. Y Lev, ya sé que luzco mal, no hay necesidad de mentirme.

—¿Si sabes que estas horrible por qué lo hiciste? — le preguntó Kenma.

—Cierto, pudo pedir nuestra ayuda ¿sabe? — apuntó Taketora, tomando a Kenma por los hombros —. Tenemos experiencia en el tema ¿a que sí, Kenma?

Kenma solo crispó la cara, pero no lo contradijo.

—De cualquier modo… — dijo Yaku, mirando a Kuroo con los hombros caídos — ¿…por qué?

Lo preguntó de una forma trágica, como si el simple hecho de ver a Kuroo hiciera que le sangraran los ojos.

—Siento que estas exagerando — le recriminó Kuroo, con los puños en la cintura y el mentón en alto —, yo soy perfecto.

—Estoy seguro de que cualquier chica mentalizada a pedirte los botones de la camisa ya no lo hará — le dijo Yaku de vuelta —. Deben estar demasiado escandalizadas como para hacerlo.

—De todos modos no pienso darle mis botones a alguna de ellas — dijo Kuroo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No creo que Tsukishima te acepte tampoco — dijo Kenma, impasible.

—¡No lograran desanimarme! Me voy, volveré en la noche para que vayamos todos a cenar — dijo mirando a todo su equipo pero ya retirándose.

Todos asintieron, más Kenma y Yaku se le quedaron viendo.

—Capi, por favor no regreses y ya — dijo Yaku con expresión cansada.

Más Kuroo solo lo ignoró y salió de la escuela, pasando de los padres y alumnos reunidos por todo el patio. Salió por el portón principal y se dirigió a la estación de trenes, que no quedaba nada lejos, pero de camino, se encontró con dos muchachos también uniformados, al igual que él, pero ellos pertenecían a otra escuela.

—¡¿Kuroo?! — exclamó Bokuto atónito — ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Akaashi a su lado, tenía una expresión nada propia de él.

—Que _tú_ pongas esa cara me da mucho que pensar, Akaashi — se quejó Kuroo.

—Pero, pero… ¡¿Por qué?! — siguió diciendo Bokuto, consternado.

—Déjenme en paz, tengo prisa — dijo pasándolos de largo —. Nos vemos más tarde para cenar con los demás.

Los otros dos lo vieron alejarse, sin saber muy bien que decir.

—Akaashi, ¿Y si yo…?

—No Bokuto-san. Por lo que más quiera, no.

—…Solo porque lo que más quiero eres tú, no me decolorare el pelo a rubio, Akaashi.

—Gracias.

—Pero no me detiene de hacerlo completamente blanco.

—…No se vería mal.

—¡¿Verdad?!

.

.

.

Un par de horas más tarde, en un parque cercano a la estación de trenes de Miyagi, Tsukishima tampoco supo que decir. Kuroo observó que tenía la misma expresión que todos sus ex compañeros de curso tuvieron al verlo.

Tsukishima solo pensaba en reír, en llorar, en salir corriendo de ahí; sin embargo, solo alcanzó a decir una cosa.

—¿Por qué?

Kuroo suspiró.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo pregunta eso? ¿Tan ridículo me veo?

—Un poco, sí — dijo Tsukishima haciendo una mueca.

Kuroo resopló, avanzando hasta sentarse en una de las bancas del parque, apoyándose en el respaldar de madera y mirando el cielo. Tsukishima se sentó a su lado, observándolo en silencio.

—Solo pensé, es el último día, como sea, en un mes estaré entrando a la universidad donde casi nadie conocerá mi rostro así que… — se explicó, dejando la frase a medias.

Tsukishima arqueó la ceja.

—Cualquiera que te viera diría que es por moda o algo — dijo Tsukishima apoyándose en el respaldar también, sin mirarlo —. Pero no creo que sea por eso, ni tampoco por lo que me acabas de decir.

A su lado, Kuroo se tensó un poco.

—Quien sabe… quizás estar hablando mucho tiempo con gente rubia me llevó a hacer esto — dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Tsukishima lo miró con ojos cansados.

—¿Para eso no tendrías que ver mi cara más seguido? — preguntó Kei, como si fuera obvio.

—Y así me gustaría que fuera — dijo Kuroo —, pero ahora estaré en la universidad así que… prepárate para muchos mensajes y llamadas mías, Tsuki.

El menor soltó una risa agria, que duró un segundo.

—Ya me llamas mucho ahora — le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

Kuroo le sonrió, luego se miró el uniforme, y pensó en algo.

Tsukishima escuchó el sonido de algo desgarrándose por medio segundo. Volteó a ver a Kuroo, quien se arreglaba el cuello del uniforme, con una de las manos hecha puño. Se lo extendió un segundo después.

—Recordé que quería darte esto.

Tsukishima parpadeó, pero luego extendió amabas manos, y Kuroo dejó un pequeño objeto entre ellas. Era un botón de color marrón claro, casi amarillo, con hilos sueltos por los agujeros del centro. Tsukishima lo miró sin saber que decir, luego miró a Kuroo.

—Pero esto es…

—Sé que mi uniforme no es el adecuado, pero igualmente, no pensaba dárselo a nadie que no fueras tú — le cortó Kuroo, con simpleza y sin mirarlo, con las manos en los bolsillos del uniforme. Su diploma sobresalía por uno de ellos.

Tsukishima lo miró un segundo más, y luego volvió a mirar el botón.

Kuroo era un tipo que a veces planeaba las cosas, y otras veces simplemente improvisaba, por lo visto. Y cosas como decolorarse el pelo porque pensaba mucho en él, o darle el segundo botón de un uniforme que no era el adecuado, eran de verdad improvisadas.

—No tienes remedio — dijo Tsukishima suspirando.

—¿Verdad que no? — se rio Kuroo, luego se puso de pie — ¿Vamos a comer algo?

Kei arqueó la ceja.

—¿No tienes algo ya planeado que hacer en Tokyo? — preguntó —. Con los demás de Nekoma, me refiero.

Kuroo negó con la cabeza, tranquilamente.

—Tengo tiempo hasta que salga el próximo tren a Tokyo y llegar a tiempo para comer con ellos — respondió —. Así que ahora, si tú quieres, quisiera pasar un rato contigo.

Le extendió la mano, y esperó su respuesta.

Tsukishima solo lo miró un segundo, y antes de tomarle la mano se guardó el botón en el bolsillo del pantalón. Y después de eso se fueron caminando, tomados de las manos. Kuroo solo lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, pensando en que tan acomplejado debía estar con Tsukishima como para que hiciera cosas así de improvisadas. Pero si consideraba el hecho de que lo hacía por Tsukishima, quizás no era tan malo improvisar después de todo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _ **N/A:**_ _Corto, random, ya saben cómo soy, y yo solo quería hacer algo de Kuroo rubio y ya xDD_

 _Este pequeño one-shot va dedicado a Andy Hunter por su cumpleaños :3 Espero te haya gustado n.n Al igual que todos los que leyeron también :D_

 _Gracias por leer, y agradezco de antemano si van a dejar algún review por si les gustó el fic :3 eso es todo, nos leemos a la otra~_

 _Layla Redfox fuera!_

 _:3_

 _._

 _PD: pásense por mis demás fics xd  
PD2: Con un par de amigas creamos un grupo para fics de Haikyuu :D se llama "Haikyuu Fanfic's" y ahí van a encontrar varios fics que se han ido subiendo esta semana, y tambien pueden subir sus fics para la gente los lea, unanse si gustan :3_


End file.
